


Slient words

by InkyOverlord



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Sign Language, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Freddy can't speak but he can sure try
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Mike Schmidt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Slient words

**Author's Note:**

> idk something cute

Low quality music blasted out of the speakerphones,lights swirling and dancing around the room as the sounds of arcades and children screaming came in waves,such a scenario would be basically unbearable for a person.

And yet it was for the bear.

Not that he could much at all,stuck in his daytime mode,he’s forced to stand on stage and let his mechanics force his body around to the sound of music that he had been hearing for the past few years.The only bit of his Endo that he could control during the day was his eyes and he might consider it a good thing since rarely anyone questions when he stares at them—except for the employees who know the drill.

His eyes shifted throughout the day,even if nothing peaked his interest and it seemed like today wasn’t special either.A party was booked which meant twice as many children yelling making the small pizzeria much more overwhelming that he might have staggered a couple of beats off.

However he could put up with this stress,but he couldn’t understand the birthday boy’s strange behavior,while he had seen his fair cases of troublesome children but he had never seen a child so nice yet kinda rude,he was happily nodding and smiling but never uttering a single word,he kept making strange hand gestures which other seemed to understand.

Was this something Freddy was missing?

Was there an entire language for those who can’t speak? If so how in the world could he learn that? It would definitely make interacting with the night guard much easier.

Even if he tried to make it less obvious,he still couldn’t help himself from staring at the birthday boy as his hydraulics forced his body to jitter and move around.Even with the music blaring into his stiffen ears,he could just manage to piece together a few words from the other children.

“Do you wanna split the tickets? That way we both can get the cool action figures!” A child asked the birthday boy,gesturing at the tickets in hand.

The boy happily nodded before pressing their fingertips to their chin then moving his palm flat facing up.

“You’re welcome!” The other adds.

Freddy took note of that encounter,cycling it through his mind and watching him repeat those actions throughout the hour.He would have to practice it the minute it becomes closing time,but for now he’ll have to recite it in his memory.

Since as of just now,some kid threw a slice of pizza directly into his eyes. _Great._

—————

“I swear I do maintenance duty more than my night duty” 

Freddy simply acknowledged the night guard’s comment as he was wiped top to bottom from all the hardened grease that caked his suit just carefully sitting on the stage,legs just dangling off.While not much could be done for his suit he at least appreciated the effort the human was going through.Even under dim lighting from the stage,Freddy could still make out Mike’s expression—simply deep in thought as he began to scrub behind the ears.

“I bet you’d be happy if I was the maintenance guy huh?,then I would actually get paid for standing around” He comments as he chuckled to himself.

Freddy twitched his ears to signal his response,even with a lack of voice,Mike Thankfully is able to translate what he says otherwise it’s a game of charades but with a 20 pound metal bear.

Mike finally tossed the wet wipe aside into the plastic bag before tying it up,Freddy observed the human as his hair fell upon his face,caressing his soft skin with stubble of a beard,his gears tighten at the thought of touching the fluff on his head,imaging out soft it was and letting it slip through this big fingertips.

“Alright I think that’s about it” He clasped his hands together as he stood up,”unless Chica wants to take a shot at you”

The bear rolled his eyes,shifting his hunk of metal body off the edge just enough to force himself to stand up—without the need to barrel himself face first into the floor.Once he was adjusted to being on both his feet, he looked over to the night guard as Mike gave him a pat on the back that rattled inside his chest.

The human adjusted his cap,causing more strands of brown hair to fall out,”Alright I guess I’ll be heading out then,see you tomorrow”

Immediately Freddy perked up and tapped him in the shoulder as to carefully not to hurt him.

“Hm? Something up?” He asked,quirking a brow.

Freddy’s body may be creaky and old as well as stiff but he did his damnedest to force his body to make the gesture,forcing his bolts to move his arm right up so his hand pressed into his chin then,like the kid at the party,he moved his hand down with his palm facing up.

_ ‘Thank you’ _

There was a brief moment of silence that filled the air and for that moment Freddy thought that it might’ve not gotten through to the human.

Mike shifted his cap,”Uh—you’re welcome”

It was clear that Mike was somewhat taken back by the new mention of communicating as he awkwardly rubs the back of his head,a wave of bashfulness on the human’s features.

“Well this was a surprise” Mike adds,”guess you picked it up eh?”

Freddy nods.

“Let ya what,since I have nothing else to do other than clean you guys,how about I bring a few things that’ll help?”

Mike was then suddenly face to face with the bear,his ears twitching in eagerness.

“Alright Alright I get it fredbear” He chuckled,petting the top of the bear’s snout,”I’ll bring it in tomorrow and we’ll see what it can do”

And when he got another nod from the bear,he adjusted his cap once more,”right Uh—guess I’ll see you later”

Freddy nodded and waved the night guard goodbye,watching them leave through the heavy door and disappearing into the early morning.He stared out in newfound determination,he wanted to be able to communicate with him more than just head nods,he wanted to have full blown conversations with him.

He’ll just have to make it through one more day.


End file.
